


Day Twenty Five:Sex Worker AU: Fishnets,Heels and Pleasure(Vinsmoke Sanji/Zoro)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confidence, Fishnets, High Heels, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sanji in Fishnets, Sexy, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Zoro is dragged to a Strip in by Ace,and he noticed the Very confident and Sexy blonde who sees him eyeing him up and had a surprise for Him in-store
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Day Twenty Five:Sex Worker AU: Fishnets,Heels and Pleasure(Vinsmoke Sanji/Zoro)

**Author's Note:**

> \- I went with this idea,as I loved the idea of Sanji doing this,not becuase he needed money,but Becuase he tried it out just in curiosity but ended up loving how confident and Sexy he felt doing it!-

When Ace said he wanted to take Zoro,Law and a bunch of Thier Other friends to a strip club,Zoro didn't believe him.

He walked into the purple lighted room and glanced around,there were a bunch of pretty females,but his eyes went to the middle pole.

There was a long legged Male blonde,who had fishnets covering his Gorgeous legs (with Black boxers underneath,but they looked tight),Around 6 inch heels and a Black leather choker agaisnt his neck

Holy shit,he looked so Sexy.

The blonde quickly straddled the pole,wrapping his legs around it, flipping himself downwards a Smirk etched into his face.

Zoro had immediately went towards the bar,and took the closet seat to this Performer,but Something that made Zoro Smile was How Confident he was,he didn't seem uncomfortable by how pepole were looking at his body.

Zoro ordered a Beer,taking a swig of the beer,as his friends weaved through the crowd finding Zoro.

"Dude? The fuck!? You left us"

Zoro peeked a eye towards Ace,who had a mad looking pout,and his hands on his hips

"I'm sorry,I saw a hot blonde and I went towards him"

Ace fucking choked on his spit and glanced at Zoro,raising His eyebrow while Law,sipped his whisky,as he pointed towards the blonde dancer who had slide down the pole, Slowly sinking   
To his knees.

"I can't blame him Ace-ya,The blondie is very Attractive"

Zoro sent a death glare to Law who just chuckle and finished his whisky

"Don't worry Zoro-ya,he's all yours but Annoy Him and I'll sweep him up quickly."

Zoro growled at Law who just smirked and order a round of Beers.

The blonde finished his Dance and giggled as He saw Zoro Eyes travel up and down,He jumped off the stage and smirked seeing his friends Disappear as Zoro turned his back,chugging his beer.

The male walked toward Zoro and jumped into the bar,sitting down,crossing his legs.

Zoro glanced next to him and smirked Devishly.

"Well,I didn't expect such a hottie to come and practically drool over me~"

Zoro chuckled and turned his attention to the blonde.

"I'm assuming you have a name?"

He chuckled and winked softly.

" I do,Which name do ya want then?"

"Give me both "

"My performer name is BlackLeg,But Im Actually called Sanji"

"Well Sanji-"

"Oh no no no,I wanna know your name Beef cake"

"Beef cake?"

"What,your beefy compared to me,but I could call you Marimo instead?~"

"Tch,no need for that,but Names Zoro"

The male know as Sanji now,  
smirked,swinging his legs,letting the Black heels (that Zoro noticed had a red bottom) hit agaisnt the bar loudly.

"Well,Sanji then,why did you come over here?"

"I wanted to give you something,I barely do this so your a lucky guy~"

Zoro raised his eyebrow as Sanji slipped his body off the bar,Standing very tall,and reached for Zoro's hand,which he gladly took and Surprisingly,his hands were very soft agaisnt his rougher hands.

Sanji dragged him towards the private rooms,while Zoro's friends wolf whistled.

Leading him to a room Labeled BlackLeg,and pushed the door opened.

The room was Very Stunning,The back wall was Black,the other rooms are white,there was a red velvet couch,a small desk and some clothes scattered around.

Sanji pushed him down onto the couch and Smirked,biting his lip while he slowly straddled him.

"Oh?"

"What's wrong? Didn't want this?"

"No,I didn't say that,just this is very bold"

Sanji bit his lip and looked away,Making Zoro frown

"But I like it,like how I liked how confident you were while performing"

Sanji whipped his head back to Zoro,with a look of surprised on his face

"Wait..you liked that?"

Zoro nodded,his hands Slowly crawling up Sanji's legs.

"Yeah,was I not supposed to?"

"No,no you were but I barely ever hear that"

"Well, Blackleg,you are Very fucking Sexy with how confident you are while performing"

Sanji Blushed and smirked,as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck,and slowly began to roll his hips into Zoro's black jeans.

Zoro gasped,making Sanji giggle

"Didn't expect that~"

"Quite Curly brows"

Sanji chuckled and rolled his hips, slowly pushing down as he did so.

"You fucking cheek"

Sanji smashed his lips onto Zoro's,who quickly kissed him back,parting Sanji's lips,slipping his tounge into his,fighting for Dominance,which he won at.

Pulling away from the kiss,Sanji took Zoro's lip in-between his lips,biting down lightly tugging as he pulled his head away.

Zoro's hands ran up the fishnets,stopping every once in awhile and pulling into them, repeating the actions.

Sanji grinded down,making Zoro throw his head back,as A deep groan left his mouth,

"Ah,shit.."

Zoro's felt his cock,pressing tightly agaisnt his zipper,And pulsing with heat.

"Wanna unbuckle your pants?~"

Zoro didn't even get to speak before the blonde pulled himself off him,and trailed his lips down from Zoro's ear,nipping lightly,done to his collar bones,placing a harsh kiss onto it.

His hands went down to his buldge squeezing and reaching for the zipper.

Pulling it down slowly,he saw the black Elastic band of his boxers and picked and dragged it down with the rest of jeans,reveling the half hard cock,that was slightly coated in Precum,making Sanji giggle.

"I got you excited~"

Zoro rolled his eyes and chuckled as Sanji slipped into his knees,running his fingers through his blonde hair,ruffling it lightly.

"I mean,have you seen yourself,your a attractive Male who just grinded into my cock, so of course I got excited"

Sanji smiled,placing his hands onto his thighs,pushing them apart

"I've been told by my Ex's that I'm very good with my mouth,so~ wanna test that?"

Zoro blinked and bit his lips,he definitely did want Sanji to gasp and choke agaisnt his Cock,but he didn't want to push the blonde into doing this

"Wait,are you sure? You don't have to do-"

"Zoro."

Zoot glanced down to the blonde, who's eyebrow was raised and a smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to,in fact I would have left the room after me grinding into you,I'm completely confident and Happy doing this if that's on your mind to,I chose to do this,I tried it out once,and loved how confident I felt,hence why I'm doing it"

Zoro gulped and nodded

"Alright,go ahead Then,have fun trying "

Sanji smirked,and wrapped his hands around the base,softly pumping to fully harden the cock,and once it had,Sanji stared to place little kisses from the base up towards the tip, repeating it quite a few times,before slowly dragging his tounge up,and finally engulfing the cock.

Slowly bobbing his head,Sanji gripped against the tanned thighs, Slowly letting his drool coat the Cock,making Sanji slide down and up easier.

Zoro's rough hands immediately went towards Sanji's hair,as he ran his fingers through it,gripping it lightly as he pushed His head just a bit further down.

He groaned and grunted as he heard Sanji choke lightly but push Himself further down,humming and bobbing his head quickly.

"F..fuck,don't do that."

Sanji repeated the action,slowly dragging it out,making Zoro grit his teeth and grunt

"Damn it,fuck."

Sanji digged his nails into the thighs, feeling his hair get gripped made him hum out in plesure

"Fuck,I'm close?"

Sanji wrapped his tounge around the tip,dragging it around it, before bobbing very quickly,whimpering against his cock as Zoro moaned loudly.

Sanji pulled his lips off,just as Zoro came,and licked his lips and the access cum like a kittens Nd smirked at Zoro

"Hehe,I see you liked that Marimo~"

Zoro smirked as his eyes traveled up and down.

"Sit your fishnet covered ass on my lap and let's continue"


End file.
